Promises
by icEbLuE20
Summary: Oneshot. "Will you stay with me forever?" "I'm not staying here." "Liar." LeonCloud


Oneshot time!! I've been sick lately, and it's called the horrendous writer's block disease! So this is the only thing I could come up with, but I promise to update YGA so read on!

Disclaimers: So you see anyone making out in KH? No? Well then, I don't own it.

Warnings: Usual stuff, yada yada. So get the hell out of this page if you don't like these things.

* * *

"Where are we going?" A spiked blond boy, aged twelve, with eyes as bright as sapphires, was being dragged by a brunet, a year older, his cobalt eyes spelling a great secret that he was excited to tell to his blond counterpart.

"You'll see," he answered excitedly, tugging the pale hand that he was accustomed to holding everyday, letting its warmth engulf his own hand. The blond boy was curious, and so great was his trust in his playmate that he let himself be taken away, knowing full well that they would be both scolded for sneaking out again.

Both of them entered the tiny woods, following a path that has been carved in the soil for many years, and yet looked abandoned, for it is rarely treaded upon. They were running, happy to be in his each other's company, never caring what would happen to them. It was the present, their time.

"Hey, wait!" The blonde cannot keep up with the older boy's quick and longer strides, but pleased nevertheless that they were together. The older brunet was his only world, the only person he trusted more than anyone, the one who took care of him and the person who fought his battles. And he would go anywhere with him, if the boy asked him to.

At the sound of the blonde's voice, the brunet slowed his steps, complying with the younger one's wishes. "I'm sorry. I'm leaving you behind." He apologized, shame-faced. He never wanted to see the blond chasing after him. HE wanted to be the one chasing after the blond. He doesn't want the blond to be tired because of him. HE wanted to be the person who was groveling in the ground in exhaustion. "Are you tired already?" He asked the younger boy, concerned. The blond shook his head.

"I'm never tired when I'm with you." He smiled.

The brunet smiled back, pulling the blond beside him. "We'll run together." Counting silently, with their eyes on each other, they ran, with the older guiding the younger boy to the place he wanted to show this blond playmate. The sky was streaked with red and orange, with twilight descending from the clouds. The path slowly darkened, and the blond held the brunet's hand tighter, his fear of darkness starting overwhelm him. The brunet squeezed his hand in return, calming down the younger boy. When he was with his playmate, nothing can ever harm him.

_I'll always protect you. That's a promise._

It was a promise the brunet had never broken once.

Slowly they approached their place of destination, a little clearing surrounded by trees and flowers. It was a pretty little place that the brunet had discovered when he left the younger boy's house and got lost when he attempted to take a shortcut.

"Wow! Beautiful!" His reverie was broken by the blond, who was running excitedly, looking at the place the brunet had showed him. "Hey, is this where we're going to play?!" He asked the older boy.

"Yes," he said simply. He was always imagining them playing here, the time when he would climb the trees and pick the fruits, letting them fall in the awaiting blonde's hands. He could see them under a tree during the summertime, the cool breeze caressing their faces as the blonde slept in his lap, while he was reading a book. This would become their place, their own secret garden. He walked to the rose bushes, where he saw a single blue rose that stood out from the others. It was very rare to see this kind of rose, and he marveled at its beauty, its deep color rivaling the color of the sky… the sky in the blonde's eyes.

Suddenly his breath was knocked out of him, making him stumble and fall to the ground. His eyes found the star-dusted sky, when they were covered by twin orbs of bright sapphire, deeper than any jewel he saw in his life. He suddenly bit his lip, embarrassed. He didn't know why, but his heart was beating very fast, and his breath quickened, a bright pink stain brushing his cheeks.

The blond cocked his head to the side, confused at his playmate's reaction. "Are you sick?" He pressed their foreheads together, feeling the slight rise of the brunet's temperature.

"You're sick!"

"No, I'm fine." The brunet didn't want to leave. Not yet.

"Are you sure? I–"

The blond was silenced, with lips covered against his own. His eyes widened in surprise, but the strange thing was, he _enjoyed_ it. Their kiss was sweet and completely chaste. It was the brunet who pulled away, looking thoroughly embarrassed.

The silence between them was neither awkward nor comfortable. Their eyes searched each other, communicating without words.

"I wanna stay here forever." It was the blonde who spoke first.

"Really?" The older boy was happy to hear that.

"But I'm not staying here without you."

"I'm not going to leave you." The older boy stated firmly. He held out the rose to the blond.

"That's my promise."

The younger boy gaped.

"This is…"

"I kept my other promise." The brunet smiled.

'_I want a blue rose!'_

'_What?!'_

'_A blue rose! It's very pretty! I want to see one!'_

'_Okay then, if I see one, I'll give to you.'_

'_Really? Promise?'_

'_For you, a thousand times over.'_

"Will you stay with me here forever?" The brunet asked quietly, as if they are going to be overheard.

"But… what about our parents?" the younger boy whispered.

The brunet lifted his hand and pushed away a couple of blond spikes, tucking them behind a tiny ear.

"I don't care. When I have you, I don't need everybody else."

His lips, so very tantalizingly close, with warm breath touching his face every time he breathed, he wanted this. He wanted this very much.

"I'm not staying here." The blond whispered against his lips. But his eyes sparkled with his answer.

"Liar."

-/-

"Get a move on guys, we're leaving!" A man, clothed in black, was standing in front of the door, carrying a box on his hands. A couple of seconds later, 2 boys came out; with their features so similar you could have mistaken them for twins. And they were bickering as usual.

"I'm gonna ride on the Fenrir!"

"No, I am!"

"If you two don't stop, I'll make you ride with the moving van." Another man was on the threshold of the house, looking at the young boys pointedly, meaning 'stop-this-or-be-grounded-for-a-month-no-exceptions'. They got the point and they scrambled for the car.

The man on the door sighed. "Honestly, I really think you've been possessed when you wanted us to adopt." The other rolled his eyes at him and strode to the door, plucking the box from his hands.

"Hey!"

"I told you, right? I don't want you to be stressed out."

"I'm not a bloody woman so give it back!"

"No."

"Gods! Why did I have to fall in love with a masochistic pain?" He threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Why did I have to fall in love with someone who likes being treated as a princess?"

"Take that back, Squall Leonheart!"

"Never."

Both of them looked at each other, their eyes boring through each other's soul.

"You've changed these ten years." Squall commented.

"And you haven't." the other man retorted, scowling.

"And you love me for it." The teasing smile was on his face, making the man look away.

"Stop this. Let's go."

"No."

"What the–"

The box was thrown on the ground, and the man was immediately pinned on the door.

"Squall! Not here!"

"I'll ask you again, like I asked you ten years ago: will you stay with me here forever?"

The man stared at the cobalt blue eyes he knew so well, the only thing that could pierce through his very core.

"I'm not staying here, Squall Leonheart." Was the simple answer.

A smirk was on the brunet's face.

"Cloud Strife, you liar." He whispered against the blonde's lips.

"For you, a thousand times over."

Twin eyes met; the same eyes that met ten years ago, on that clearing under a starry night.

_That's a promise.

* * *

_

Done! Review please? Well, holy, it's 2 in the morning! So gotta go!


End file.
